


Going to Find Myself a Home

by Pyracantha



Series: Quotes [17]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley plays the guitar, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, art inspired by songs, beautiful words, fic that lives rent free in my head, gifts for fics, songs that make me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: OK, this is a thing for the bucket list (if you haven't read it GO READ IT. IT'S SO GOOD!) \
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Quotes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/29583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Going to Find Myself a Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/gifts).



> So this fic, I mean, AGH. If you haven't read it GO READ IT. IT'S SO GOOD! I think this song is one that Crowley would play for Aziraphale in the fic world. I think since the second verse is a duet on guitar AND voice that Crowley would teach Aziraphale to play it. And somehow the thought of it just makes me cry but also be HAPPY.
> 
> All of Darcy's work is top notch so absolutely check out her writing! I could not get this image out of my head today so I had to make a little something so I could put it out in the world. 
> 
> Darcy, thanks so much all your work but especially this fic. There's something about Crowley actually putting up healthy boundaries and whew it reminds of myself. Anyone will tell you that I really identify with his character, a WILD understatement HA. I just really love his characterization in this one. So thank you AGAIN, I will be reading this one forever. <3

Please check out [the bucket list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949555)! It's an amazing fic. <3


End file.
